character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Klonoa (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Klonoa is the main protagonist of the titular series developed by Namco. He is described within the games and manga as the "Dream Traveler", who is fated to travel to various places where the state of dreams is in danger, but he wasn't aware of this until Huepow informed him in Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. Statistics Tier: 2-A Name: Klonoa, Klonoa of the Wind Origin: Klonoa/Kaze no Klonoa (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least in his young ages) Classification: Lunatean, The Dream Traveler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Gliding, Weapon Mastery, Combatant Expert, Auricular Flight, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Aerokinetic Blade Construction, Trajectory Curving, Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency, Weapon Constructs, Hammer Generation, Air Manipulation, Air Attacks, Electricity Manipulation, Tornado Creation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Charge! (Via tackling while using Beam Gnome), Gun Protrusion, Spike Projection (Via Arm Cannon), Energy Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Fantasy Travelling, Immune to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation and Mind-Based Attacks, Light Manipulation, Expert Snowboarder, Exceptional Hoverboard Skills, Flight (Via Hoverboard), Ring Empowerment, Aquatic Respiration (Via Dive Suit) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Defeated Nahatomb who was stated to be capable of destroying the entire world. Nahatomb was specifically going to annihilate Phantomile, the nexus point for all dreams. Clearly, there are multiple of these worlds/dreams. And according to certain translations, these worlds/dreams are entire universes. And thanks to Noctis Sol, we know there are millions of the aforementioned dreams/universes. Nahatomb has an entire dimension contained inside his chest and is the very concept of nightmares itself in fact as he's fueled by everyone's worse nightmares. Defeated The King of Sorrow who in canon, is superior to every threat Klonoa has ever faced so far, placing him above the likes of Nahatomb and Bagoo who is the ancient god of despair who was going to steal all the dreams and is able to possess entities. Also defeated Tenebrae Hue who was able to gain the power of Noctis Sol which controls all dreams and even the balance of everything in the verse, which contains millions of dreams/realities within itself) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Managed to keep up with and even at times outpace The King of Sorrow who was able to traverse his parallel universe in seconds), higher with the Hoverboard Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Has the power to harm Nahatomb and others of similar power with his attacks) Durability: Multiverse level+ (Tanked an omnidirectional blast from Noctis Sol. Survived hits from Nahatomb, The King of Sorrow, Bagoo, etc.) Stamina: High Range: A few meters with his abilities, attacks and weapons. Multiversal (Can traverse countless dreams and alternate realities) Standard Equipment: Wind Ring (Can turn into a sword, hammer, boomerang, etc.), Arm Cannon, Beam Gnome, Dive Suit, Hoverboard Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Klonoa can't use his Wind Ring without someone powering it like a priestess or ring spirit. Is aquaphobic and can't swim. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Wind Bullet:' Klonoa fires a bullet made of wind from his Wind Ring that inflates the enemy with air. He can also use this move to carry and throw the enemies he inflated or objects. He can also use it to attack and damage enemies. It requires a ring spirit or a priestess powering the Wind Ring to do this but Klonoa was eventually able to use this move without the requirement. *'Double Wind Bullet Tornado:' Klonoa fires a gigantic tornado from his Wind Ring. Requires both Huepow and Lolo powering the ring. *'Tornado Attack:' Klonoa will summon a huge tornado that attacks and lift enemies. Another variant of this move will make his summon several tornadoes which orbits around him at high speed. He also has another version, where he summons the wind and make his opponents dizzy. **'Tornado Attack EX:' A stronger version of the move. The attack was so powerful, it destroyed a windmill in a single strike. *'Thunder Hurricane:' Klonoa horizontally spins toward his foes at high speed while electrically charged and summoning lightning. Note: Respect threads Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 2